Family Business
by diggylover88
Summary: Ziggy has secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know like his real relation to Fresno Bob. When complications arise from these, it's up to Dillon to pull him back from the edge. Ziggy/Dillon
1. Chapter 1

Author: Diggylover88  
>Title: Family Business<br>Summary: Ziggy has secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know like his real relation to Fresno Bob. When complications arise from these, it's up to Dillon to pull him back from the edge.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy  
>Warnings: Attempted rape for this chapter but it's the canon attempted rape scene, so it's okay.<br>Disclaimer: I own none of this except maybe my plot but hell, you like these points? Take some. I've got tons of points to go around.

Notes: Un-betaed. Would also like to thank Netflix for suggesting the series to me. How do you know what I like, Netflix? How do you know? Anyway, the first chapter follows the first three episodes pretty closely but after the second it will break off into something completely different.

Edit: *facepalm* Made a correction. It's heroin not _heron._ One letter makes the difference.

* * *

><p>Sand was all Ziggy saw as he walked through the Wastelands that used to be their world. Three years ago the Venjix virus had been unleashed, destroying most of their society. Not that Ziggy could feel the difference. He thought the end of the world would feel more... final.<p>

It probably was stupid of him to think that something as silly as a full out cyber apocalypse could stop him from his destiny. Though, Ziggy was pretty sure he had pissed away whatever so-called "destiny" he had when he stole the medical supplies from Fresno Bob. He had tried his hardest to get that man's attention so of course the moment Ziggy decided to grow a backbone and stand up to him that's when Bob was paying the most attention.

None of it mattered as he slumped against an abandoned truck. He had left Corinth with only a black bag filled with water bottles which he had run out of a mile ago. Ziggy didn't even have anything to check if the area was radiated. There was no doubt about it; he was going to die out here.

_The warehouse seemed quieter than normal when Fresno Bob's goons threw him in. It was only him, Bob, and the henchmen. There were no drug traffickers collecting crates or henchmen stuffing statues with heroin (or whatever they were selling these days), just __**them**__._

"_Sigmund," Fresno Bob said in a disappointed tone. "Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you out of prison?"_

"_I honestly don't care, Da-"_

_Fresno's fist hit Ziggy in the jaw making his head snap back. "Don't you call me that!"_

"_Then don't call me Sigmund, Bob-a-rino," he replied while feeling his jaw. "It's Ziggy. We had an arrangement. I wouldn't call you da-"_

_Another punch landed but this time it was in his stomach. "Tell me. Tell me why I waste all my time on you. Do you want to be a part of this cartel? Do want to run it one day?"_

"_Yeah," Ziggy wheezed. "Yeah, I do. But if you stopped making me jump through hoops to earn your respect, I'd probably have my own membership card by now."_

"_You'll get a 'membership card' when you get a license and rid of that smart mouth." Sighing with annoyance, he continued, "You're just like your mother, thinking you can put yourself before the family. Well, you can't. We already have enough trouble with her. The family doesn't need you embarrassing us, too. Alright?"_

"_Fine," he said, realizing that Fresno Bob was right. "And... and I'm sorry for embarrassing you. It won't happen again."_

_Fresno Bob's eyes softened slightly and for a second, Ziggy thought maybe he saw what he had being hoping for his entire life, acceptance. That didn't last long as the cartel leader hit him in the jaw again. It didn't hurt, not really. He had gotten used to the blows after awhile._

"_Before you head out to get your license, do your collection rounds. And don't you think about letting anyone off again, Ziggy. I mean it."_

_When Ziggy nodded his head in understanding, Fresno Bob motioned for him to be taken away. The goons roughly manhandled him out of the warehouse to where Benny was waiting for him. Benny felt more like a father to him than his real dad._

"_You'll get back in the swing of things eventually," Benny reassured him._

"_I hope not," Ziggy sighed. "I don't like the swing anymore. Let's not mention 'the swing' ever again."_

"_As Bob always says, you got to know yourself inside and out. What're your insides telling you?"_

"_That I'm hungry. Want some pizza?"_

_Benny clasped his hand on Ziggy's shoulder and said, "That's the best idea I've heard all day."_

Panic stretched over Ziggy as he realized that his life was flashing before his eyes. He had thought that it only happened in the movies but it seemed to be in real life, too. If he could do it all over again, Ziggy knew that he'd gladly mess up the delivery again, though maybe he would have found a quieter way of doing it. A way that didn't make it instantly seem like a traitor and lose all ties with the Scorpion Cartel, his only family.

Hope seemed just about lost and Ziggy was ready to die when he heard the sounds of a car approaching. He looked around and took notice of the truck's muffler. It was about the same size as a military grade blaster.

Breaking it off, Ziggy climbed into the cab of the broken down truck then waited for the moment the driver let his guard down. He didn't know why he was nervous. Ziggy had robbed people at gun point plenty of times but he supposed those times he had an actual blaster instead of a simpler muffler.

Ziggy watched as the driver got out of the car. The man was handsome, well-built, and dressed mostly in black leather. This was no time to be checking out the cute stranger though since there was a finally an opportunity as the other man opened up a map on the hood of his car.

Stealthy, Ziggy approached, all while hearing some oddly haunting music. The music plus the man being dressed in all black should have tipped Ziggy off that this was a bad situation when he saw it, but he needed a car. He _needed _to put as much distance as he could between him and Corinth.

"Hold it right there," Ziggy shouted while pressed the muffler into the man's back and dropping his bag on the ground to free his other hand. When the man tried to turn around, he pushed the guy's shoulder forward and commanded, "Eyes front! Hands up- Hands up where I can see them!"

Slowly the other man reached up to pull what seemed like a sucker out of his mouth then dropped it on the floor. Ziggy stared at it as the man raised his hands halfway into the air. This wasn't going as planned. The man wasn't scared of him. If the way he was moving was anything to be judged by, he seemed more annoyed.

"Now, my friend," he continued, trying desperately to keep control of the situation. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to count-"

"No," his victim interrupted.

"What?" Ziggy asked flustered. "Maybe it's the complete dehydration, but did you just say no to me? You don't know my demands, my wants, my _needs_. I could be telling you that your taillight is out or that you have a flat tire, but instantly with the no."

"_Are_ here you to tell me that my taillight is out?" asked the man quizzically.

"No, that could have been it, though. Now I've lost my train of thought."

"Want to start over?"

Ziggy frowned. He was honestly shaken. Normally a person begged or at least cried a little when they were being hijacked. This guy was patronizing him and acting like he was novice who had never done this before.

Deciding it would be best to just plow right to his demands, he said, "I just remembered that I need to take your car. If you'd been nicer, had a little less attitude, it would be borrow but now I'm taking it. The car is mine. So there."

"No," the man said simply.

"You- You can't say no! That isn't how this works! You, the hostage, give into my demands or you end up dead. I'm a very dangerous man, you know. I swear I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Oh and I believe that, except that's a muffler you pulled off that truck over there, not a blaster."

"Maybe, maybe not. See a smart guy like me might disguise his blaster-"

Before Ziggy would finish his sentence, the man in black turned around and with his bare hands chopped the muffler in half. Ziggy's eye widened. Even the strongest members of his cartel couldn't do that, so for this guy to do that without even breaking a sweat was alarming.

"Wait!" Ziggy pleaded as the angry man turned his attention on him. "You don't understand!"

A misstep had him toppling backwards into the sand and he watched helplessly as the man bent down to riffle through his bag. He'd only find his last empty water bottle but it was still rude. Well, Ziggy had attempted to car jack him so there was a chance the other man was justified to take his stuff.

"I understand plenty," he replied. "Do you have any other supplies? Food? Gas?"

Ziggy raised his eyebrow. "Does it look like I have a car?"

The man only angrily thrust the bag into his arms. As he moved to the car, Ziggy struggled to get back to his feet. He refused to die out in the Wastelands.

"You can't just leave me here!" Ziggy yelled but the man ignored him. "I'll die!"

Still, the man in black didn't seem to care. He just looked at his map and continued listening to the radio. His ears perked up when the news announcer said "Corinth" and Ziggy knew that was his in.

"You want to get to Corinth!" exclaimed Ziggy casually. "There's a lot of electrical interference in this area. It makes the compasses go screwy and messes with the radio frequencies, too. You'll never find it. Unless you have a guide that is. I just happen to know the way."

Holding up a finger, the man smirked and said, "If you knew the way, you'd be there."

"Actually, I came from there," he replied while digging through his pockets for his passport. "I have an entry pass."

Ziggy held the badge out and the man took it. The plan was perfect. Once his stranger was safely near Corinth, he'd make an excuse for them to stop. When the man went out to look, Ziggy would move over and steal the car. After that, Ziggy would be in the clear with Corinth miles behind.

It seemed to be the perfect plan except the man wasn't giving him back his badge. The man seemed smug and that was when Ziggy realized his stupid mistake. All of his personal information was on that tiny, laminated square. It was all fake information that Fresno Bob had made up for him but he liked his new life and what came up when it was scanned. That little badge made it seem like he was actually normal.

"What kind of name is Ziggy?" the man snorted.

"It's my name. Now give it back."

The man only smirked. "You can have it back when we are both inside the city walls, not a moment sooner."

"I really should have seen this coming. It's a karmic kick in the pants if I ever saw one."

"Karmic kick in the pants? Does it have to do with why you're out here?"

"It's actually a long story. We can talk about it along the way." Ziggy paused at the uncaring look the man in black was giving him. "Or I could just get in and keep my mouth shut."

"The second one," he snapped as he got in the car.

Ziggy half expected the other man to drive off with his badge but when he allowed him to get in, he calmed. They stayed silent for several moments, only driving off when Ziggy had his seat belt on. It was an odd rule for a guy who seemed to be a complete badass yet from the way this guy was driving, Ziggy was glad that he was wearing it.

* * *

><p>Dillon- that was what he had decided to call himself- decided he kind of liked Ziggy. While he talked a lot and had tried to steal his car, the guy was actually pretty brave. Though Dillon would have never guessed the small man was capable of it; Ziggy had helped him arm charges as they rammed the barrier, stayed through the entire grinder raid, and was now talking nonchalantly to the prison guards as they were led into their cell.<p>

"Look," Ziggy said to the guard. "I was told to talk to you about my mug shot. Caught a glimpse of it on the way out and thought it was a pretty good picture of me. Can I get a copy for my cell? Yes? No? Maybe?" The prison guard only gave him a small glare but Ziggy didn't seem to notice as he continued to babble. "Alright. You get back to me on that. If you have any wallet-sized, I'd like those, too."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Dillon asked.

Jumping nervously, Ziggy turned towards him. The orange jumpsuit made the other man seem younger and not someone who would be tried as an adult. Of course the city was under martial law so Dillon could be making all the wrong assumptions about Ziggy.

"Done what before? Fought grinders? Placed charges? Gone to prison? It's new, all new. You know what's also new? This rash," said Ziggy, changing the subject while skipping over what Dillon had asked. "It's starting on my big toe and I'm prone to rashes. Like in middle school-"

"That might work on the guards, but not me. Babble all you want. I'm not going to forget my question."

Ziggy seemed annoyed for about a second before he began pacing. It was clear that Ziggy was hiding something from him. Dillon didn't know why he expected Ziggy to just relinquish personal information to him when they had only met a few hours ago but, it still pissed him off, souring his attitude and making him want to snap at his cellmate.

"I'm not trying anything on the guards. They wanted my life story and I told them it. Of course, I might have mixed up my life with that of Mike Seaver and I might not really have Luke Brower living above my garage. Do you think I should call them back to tell them I might have been confused?"

"I don't care what you do," Dillon sighed. "I just know that I don't want to be here much longer."

"Don't worry, my Uncle Marty, he's uh..." Ziggy hesitated for a second before chuckling to himself. "He's a very reputable personal injury lawyer."

"I don't plan on staying."

"Alright, so it's an escape? Okay, now we're talking!" he exclaimed excitedly. "When are we going to bust out of this can?"

While Dillon didn't remember anything from his past to know weird from normal, enough red flags were going off in his head to tell him that Ziggy had definitely done this before. The way he lit up seemed to imply that he had no problem with the idea. In fact, his attitude was beginning to bring doubts into Dillon's mind that "Uncle Marty" was actually a lawyer.

Instead of questioning Ziggy and getting more useless information, he merely asked, "We?"

"Yeah, you, me, we," he replied, utterly mystified why Dillon wouldn't want him along.

"Ziggy, give me one good reason."

"Shadow puppets," said Ziggy seriously. "Brilliant shadow puppets."

Using a bed sheet, Ziggy proceeded to show Dillon the extent of his skills. It was impressive that Ziggy could make a realistic chicken using only his fingers but the trick seemed like it would work better at a magic show than at breaking out of prison.

"That'll really come in handy," Dillon snorted sarcastically.

"Listen," he said while lowering his voice. "I could be a big help. I've got a lot of friends in here."

As if fate wanted to kick Ziggy hard in the balls, a few of the inmates walked by then casually threw out some death threats at him. Ziggy tried to deny them yet it was obvious what they meant. Though, that did mean Dillon was correct in assuming that Ziggy was no stranger to jail time.

"That's a long story," Ziggy tried to explain.

"I'll bet," said Dillon while unsympathetically patting Ziggy on the shoulder.

Dillon turned to move to the other side of the cell but before he did, he heard Ziggy mutter, "I didn't think he'd really do it."

Looking over his shoulder, Dillon saw the heartbroken face on the other man's face. He didn't ask for him to elaborate or even who Ziggy was talking about. Dillon had to think of an escape to plan, one that hopefully wouldn't actually need to use Ziggy's shadow puppet technique.

* * *

><p>Depression hit Ziggy hard but he tried to shake it off in favor of convincing Dillon to let him help with the escape plan. There was something about the other man that made Ziggy desperate to stay near him. Plus after the warning the other inmates had given him, Ziggy was sure if he didn't break out soon then he'd be "ghosted" which was the wire tapprison guard friendly term for murder.

Ziggy thought he had been making progress, helping out considerably by reviewing over the past breaks Fresno Bob had staged for him. He really felt like they were connecting and had almost convinced Dillon to actually listen to one of his plans when it was time for lunch.

Dillon didn't seem perturbed as they were guided up the stairs towards the mess hall, but Ziggy had been through this enough times to know that during lunch was when most prison murders happened. There were a lot of other inmates to hold the victim down and the guards honestly didn't care as long as they weren't disturbed while eating. Ziggy wondered if he could rely on Dillon to protect him. He doubted it, but there was always hope.

Once they entered, Ziggy knew that he had falsely assumed that death would be the worst thing they could do to him as he laid eyes on Rowan, Fresno's number two man until he had been locked up. He always disliked Ziggy because Bob had named Ziggy his protégée instead of him.

Before Rowan interfered, Ziggy had been on his way to being an official member at only sixteen. Rowan couldn't have that, so he set Ziggy up and got him tried as an adult for armed robbery and several other felonies that Ziggy may or may have not committed. In return, Ziggy got him incarcerated for nearly identical crimes when they got to Corinth which was why Rowan was especially pissed.

"Ziggy," Rowan said with a devious smile. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up in the city after what you pulled."

The other inmates stood and began surrounding him, closing him in to prevent his escape. Ziggy had seen this before. He'd never participated and Fresno Bob's protection always prevented it from being him, but Fresno Bob wasn't watching over him anymore. Without a shadow of a doubt, Ziggy knew that the men planned on raping him as a way of punishing and humiliating him.

Rowan nodded. Instinctively, Ziggy looked over his shoulder, but he didn't have to since he knew what was already happening. The guard was leaving.

"Listen," Ziggy said nervously, not liking his odds. "Listen! That was a big misunderstanding. My friend and I came here to explain-"

Ziggy turned to Dillon, grabbing onto his wrist in attempt to convey to him the seriousness of the situation. The man remained passive, obviously still upset about Ziggy's ramblings in their cell. Ziggy couldn't blame Dillon. For one, he had only just met Ziggy and had no stock in his well-being. Another point was that Dillon probably thought they were just going to rough him up. The thought would never cross Dillon's mind that Ziggy was about to be raped or killed, most likely both.

"Is he with you?" asked Rowan.

Probably in an attempt to be some kind of hard-ass, Dillon simply said, "Nope."

Grabbing Ziggy roughly despite his protests, the inmates slammed him down onto the table. Ziggy struggled as they spread his legs wider than he thought they could possibly go but more hands reached out, restraining him further. All he could do now was wiggle helplessly and glare at Rowan as every fiber of his being panicked.

"You know your problem, Ziggy?" Rowan said in a delighted manner. His eyes moved down Ziggy's body, enjoying his control over him. "Respect. Even in here, they respect me. See those desserts?"

The men holding him down allowed him enough slack so that he could turn to look at the jello trays. Ziggy could see lots of green, but only one tray of red. Personally, he preferred the green flavors yet he didn't think this was the time to say that as he was slammed back down so Rowan could taunt him a little more before he got on with the act of defiling Ziggy.

"See that one strawberry one? They make that one just for me. It's a sign of respect." Ziggy gaped as Rowan put his hands on the table. He knew what was coming next. "You have no respect, Ziggy. Not for anybody or anything. That's why you'll always be a loser. An outcast. A loner."

Rowan sniggered, his hand moving up to play with Ziggy's zipper. Ziggy stared in horror as he stroked the metal tongs that were his only protection against them. There was no denying what was going to happen to him.

Knowing he couldn't show any sign of weakness or Rowan would when, he kept his eyes open and tried to vacate his head space. Ziggy tried desperately even as Rowan talked about making an example of him, even as one of the inmates stuck a hand down his shirt, even as Dillon daringly came to his rescue.

His last thought made him pause. It had to be some kind of delusion. There stood Dillon with his tray full of red jello, defiantly staring down Rowan. Maybe Dillon had caught on to what they were about to do or possibly he had actually come to care for Ziggy in their short time together. Whatever the reason, Ziggy was just glad his ass was literally saved.

As Dillon made some witty, tough guy banter to prove that he wasn't protecting Ziggy, Rowan and the inmates moved towards him. While Ziggy didn't like the idea of Dillon getting hurt, he hated the idea of being raped even more. So when the tension finally reached a head and a full on prison fight broke out, Ziggy took his chance to the other side of the room.

The way Dillon moved was amazing. He was light on his feet and seemed to be several moves ahead of everyone else. If Ziggy was still with the cartel, he might have suggested that they take Dillon on as one of their enforcers.

Ziggy just wished he could help. Fresno Bob never encouraged him to take part in the fights, always telling him that they had people for that. He did have other skills such as lock-picking, safe-cracking, and various other criminal skills but hand-to-hand wasn't one of them.

Soon the fight was over and all the men who had been in on Ziggy's attempted rape were on the floor. He stepped over them happily, making sure to gloat while they were unconscious. They'd be awake again soon enough and make another attempt. For now he was just going to enjoy his small victory.

"Dillon," Ziggy said as he sat down, wanting to clarify the situation.

"Forget it," he replied, possibly thinking he was going to thank him. "I just wanted some dessert."

He would have made another attempt, but some late eaters came in and interrupted them. Dillon promptly kicked their asses, too. If the man kept protecting him like this, Ziggy was pretty sure he was going to fall in love.

* * *

><p>When the Power Rangers had come to Dillon and asked him to join, he thought they were crazy but he didn't really have a choice since it was either go with them or stay in prison. It wasn't hard to decide but he still felt reluctant to leave. Deep down, he knew Ziggy would be defenseless in there but at the time Dillon didn't have any leverage.<p>

As the rangers showed him their secret base, what he should be fighting for, all he could think about were his lost memories... and Ziggy. He knew. Dillon knew what those men had wanted to do yet he was going to let it happen, had almost let it happen, and left Ziggy there to deal with the mess he made.

"Have you decided?" Summer, the yellow ranger, asked.

"Yeah, but one condition," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," the red ranger, Scott, mused. "You have conditions now."

"Just one."

Dillon was trying to play the situation cool, making it seem like they needed him. He knew it wasn't the case. They could say no, but still, Dillon had to try. He owed it to Ziggy.

* * *

><p>Ziggy was surprised when the warden had told him he was being released. Only when he heard that he was being put into the ranger's custody, Ziggy knew that Dillon had come through for him. The excitement and the happiness had made him a bit overzealous but it didn't seem to matter since they seemed to be instantly best friends. Summer had even volunteered to take Ziggy shopping for clothes since really all he had were the smelly ones on his back that made Flynn need to take a shower after Ziggy had hugged him. Ziggy didn't blame him since he had been through the sewers, the Wastelands, and prison without using the provided showers all in one very long day which seemed more like three.<p>

"Thanks for letting us use your car," Summer said as they pulled into the mall.

"He smells and no one wanted him drooling on their leather," Dillon replied. "Besides, he's my responsibility. I need to take care of him."

"Stop treating me like a dog," complained Ziggy. "I can take care of myself."

"Which is why I have to buy you clothes." The eye roll was obvious in Summer's statement but he instantly forgot it when she said, "We'd just lend you some, but you're skinner than even me. So, just pick out what you like and keep it within my limit, okay?"

Ziggy grinned stupidly. "Do you mean it? I get to pick out my own clothes?"

If Summer looked over her shoulder at him in confusion, Ziggy didn't notice. All his time in the cartel and with his mother, he was told what to do, where to go, and what to wear. They both seemed to take an adverse pleasure in preventing Ziggy from wearing his favorite color, green.

That was why when he was set loose on the unsuspecting store, he made sure to grab as much green as possible, loading it into the cart Summer was pushing. She didn't seem amused at his antics and had actually started putting some of the shirts back, replacing them with more purples than anything else.

"What are you doing?" Ziggy asked in a panic. "You said I could pick out my own shirts!"

"That was before," she said seriously. "Ziggy, you weren't recruited to be the Green Power Ranger. Buying all these shirts is pointless."

Looking down at the remaining shirts in the cart, he replied, "I know and you're right. You did just pick me up from prison and all. Becoming one of you is way out there for someone like me."

"That's not what I meant," Summer tried but Ziggy babbled on over her words.

"It's my favorite color, but I'm sure we can reach a compromise. How about olive? I like olives. When I was little, I used to put them on my fingers and pretend I was a frog, so olive is good."

Summer opened her mouth then closed it. When she finally decided on her words, she said, "Alright, a compromise is good. I'll put the shirts back but the rest of what you pick out can't be green."

"Thank you," he said happily. "I'll pick out every color but green! Maybe even some yellow!"

As he walked away, Summer yelled out, "You better not!"

Ziggy only chuckled to himself then began to scan the clothes racks again. He was just about to pick up an olive green vest when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Fear took over Ziggy for a second before he looked to see that it was Dillon.

"Hey," Dillon said hesitantly, "I've been meaning to ask. Did... Did they touch you?"

"Touch me?" Ziggy repeated, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"When I left," he reiterated in a small whisper. "Did they touch you... sexually?"

Grinning, Ziggy replied, "Nope."

It was the truth. Dillon had put Rowan in the infirmary, so Hector was the one in charge of his punishment. Before the warden had interrupted, the inmates had been using Ziggy as a piñata. But, he was used to the pain so it didn't show as he walked.

A part of Ziggy was glad that Fresno Bob had helped him move past pain because of the utter relief that was reflected in Dillon's eyes. The silly man thought he had gotten there in time to save Ziggy. No one ever got there in time to save him, though he didn't have the heart to tell Dillon that.

"I'm glad," Dillon said with a smirk. "Hate to think that I failed on my first day as a superhero."

"Weird how that works. Of course it does make sense since you were wearing all black when I met you. Though, you could have been a villain. They're color-coded black as well."

"That mean you're the green ranger?" he asked with a quick glance over at Summer and the shopping cart.

Ziggy laughed nervously. "No, it's been made perfectly clear that I'm not even being slightly considered for the job. Honestly, I had no idea it was illegal to wear your favorite color in Corinth if you didn't have the intent on suiting up in spandex of a matching color."

The smirk on Dillon's face grew to the point where it looked like he was almost going to laugh out loud. Ziggy had no idea what was so funny but it was good to see Dillon happy. The man honestly brooded too much for someone his age.

"You don't want to be one. Seriously, I don't know how any of those other guys became rangers. They were easy for me but any normal person probably would have died."

"True," he agreed though he didn't know exactly what those tests were. "You don't have to make me feel better. I really don't want or deserve the suit."

Silence stretched between them and Dillon finally let go of Ziggy's wrist. Ziggy went back to looking through the racks when he felt something brush his hair. Glancing back at Dillon, Ziggy was slightly amused by the fact that the other man had taken an interest in his curls. Even though today had been Hell, his hair normally looked like a wild mess. He never bothered to comb it even though Fresno Bob always told him that the hairstyle was unfit.

"It's really dirty," Dillon commented.

"All the guards gave me were moist towelettes for my face," he replied. "I still think there's some sewerage in my hair. It feels gross."

"Remind me to never try that escape route," mused Dillon while still carding through Ziggy's hair casually. "How'd you even get like this? Wait, let me guess. Long story?"

"You'd be correct." Ziggy laughed but the happiness didn't reach his eyes. "My past is almost as mysterious as yours and that's saying something!"

There was a sharp tug then sudden pain and suddenly before him in between Dillon's fingers was a cherry lollipop covered in his own hair. Ziggy grimaced at the fact that it was in his hair. He really did have a rough day.

"I've decided I don't care," Dillon said while tossing the lollipop aside. "If you want to keep your past a secret then that's your business, but let's make a deal. When I recover my memories, I'll tell you all about them. In return, you'll tell me all of yours."

"Deal!"

Dillon walked away looking satisfied but Ziggy knew the man had a better chance at getting hit by a meteor than actually recovering _all_ of his memories. He knew tricking Dillon was wrong, but Ziggy couldn't allow him to know about his past. No one could.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Diggylover88  
>Title: Family Business<br>Summary: Ziggy has secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know like his real relation to Fresno Bob. When complications arise from these, it's up to Dillon to pull him back from the edge.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy  
>Warnings: Nothing too bad in this chapter<br>Disclaimer: I own none of this except maybe my plot but hell, you like these points? Take some. I've got tons of points to go around.

Notes: Un-betaed. This isn't as completely different as I hoped. I think the end of chapter three will be the real break from continuity. Anyway, better explain a bit. It always struck me as odd that Ziggy sucked at everything but using his blaster, so this was kind of the result.

EDIT: First the herons, now this. Somehow I got my edited copy and unedited copy switched. This is the real version. Thanks to freckleon for pointing this out to me.

* * *

><p>Everything started when Ziggy overheard Scott talking to Flynn about him. He had just returned from Fresno Bob's house with Dillon. The man hadn't questioned why they were waiting in the shadows as they made sure the house was completely empty or why he had to stay outside while Ziggy carried down the boxes to him. Dillon only raised an eyebrow when he discovered that the contents were mostly action figures and movies with a black business suit as the only practical item among his possessions. Also unlike the other rangers, Dillon didn't seem to mind Ziggy moving into the spare room at the Garage.<p>

"Did you see the boxes that Ziggy and Dillon brought in? All that stuff had to come from somewhere," Scott hissed to Flynn. "No place to go my-"

"Hey now," Flynn interrupted. "I don't like this any better than you. But the little fellow is out on his arse and as heroes it's our job to take care of the weak. 'Sides, he's kind of like an adorable, jittery sidekick, ain't he?"

"We could replace him with a trained monkey and have a less annoying 'sidekick' than Ziggy. Plus, we wouldn't have to give away the room that belongs to the series green operator. What are we going to tell them when they join? 'Sorry, but Dillon's pet monkey is currently using the room.' That's not going to cut it, Flynn."

"Aye, but Ziggy is the only one keeping Dillon around. Plus, it's his conditions. We need Dillon, mate, so we're going to just have to put up with the extra wheel until this is over."

"Whatever. I just hope we find a replacement before he gets comfortable."

They walked away after that, the subject changing to their fight against Venjix, probably not even realizing Ziggy had overheard them. Maybe they did know and just couldn't tell him that to his face that they found his presence unwelcome. Either way, Ziggy couldn't go through the resentment and hatred again. He had already been through all that with the Scorpion Cartel and didn't want to repeat the experience.

That was when he thought of a solution based off of his favorite reality show before the Venjix attack, America's Got Talent. He had watched it while he lived in California and had even driven with Benny to try to compete. They hadn't let him because of his criminal record but he was almost one hundred percent sure that his shadow puppets would have blown away the judges.

Scott had been against the idea but Summer convinced to give him a chance. Ziggy kind of wished she had failed because after seventeen candidates, it looked like all he was able to prove was that he was a bigger waste of space than all the rangers already thought.

They were losing their patience with him and his only option was to find the best person in the auditorium, unfortunately that was asking for the impossible since his ad had attracted every nut in Corinth with a superhero complex. He really should have thought this through.

Looking over the line, there didn't seem to be anyone who would even remotely qualify. Ziggy was about halfway down the line when two men in business suits just like the one he used to wear stepped out in front of him. Turning around, Fresno Bob stood in front of him with a very disappointed look on his face. Ziggy was stupid to think he could move out without him noticing.

"Fresno Bob," Ziggy began nervously. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"This isn't about your debt, so stop looking like you're going to piss yourself," Fresno Bob snapped. "Don't even know why I bother."

Ziggy's panic didn't subside as he stared at the mobster in shock. "Really? I'm inconveniencing you? Sorry about existing. Maybe next time you should be a little more careful and-"

"Shut your smart ass mouth! This doesn't go the way I want then you can bet I'll pound it out of you until you tell me where's my five million dollars," he threatened. "But, I'm here because of Lacey. The money can wait."

"Mom?" questioned Ziggy in confusion. "What about her?"

"Not here. We can talk in the alley."

"Do I have a choice?"

Fresno Bob snapped his fingers and the goons lifted Ziggy up by his arms. They carried him effortlessly which made Ziggy regret being so skinny. He wished he could put up at least some semblance of a fight.

"Leave us," Fresno Bob ordered when they arrived outside.

Like perfectly trained lapdogs, the two bodyguards left. It felt odd standing there alone with Fresno Bob. In all the time Ziggy had lived with him, the man had never been without a brute squad.

The situation got even weirder when Fresno Bob suddenly embraced him, hugging him tightly. Confusion flooded Ziggy until he felt the man slip something familiar into his vest, a gun. Not a laser blaster but a real gun that shot real bullets.

Anger passed through Ziggy as he quickly pushed Fresno Bob off of him then pulled the gun out. He looked over it in his hand before pointing it at the mobster. The urge to fire screamed in his head. Instead he just stood there, waiting for Fresno Bob to explain.

"There's my boy," he said happily. "I was worried you would've forgotten how to use one."

"I wish I did," Ziggy huffed. "And I'm not your 'boy'. I was disowned or was the hit you called on me just a simple misunderstanding?"

"You stole from me, from _me_. You can't blame me for being upset. I know what I taught you but never did I suspect you'd get greedy and bite the hand that fed you."

"Stop, just stop," he commanded. "Rowan almost raped me. Hector used me like a piñata. I had to be rescued by the Power Rangers! You don't get to talk like your actions are justified."

"I thought you liked the Power Rangers."

"That's not the point!" Ziggy was seething with anger. "You're my- You know what you are! You're the one who was supposed to protect me but I'm just another member of your cartel that needs to be punished. Not even that since you never let me join officially!"

"Ziggy, I'm sorry. That's why I came to you, to make things better between us."

"No, Mom's run off again and you need someone to play Hitman for you."

Rage surged through Ziggy and he had to really try hard not to shoot Fresno Bob. Even if he shot the old man dead, he still won. He still dragged Ziggy back into his old life. Ziggy wasn't going to turn his back on his redemption.

"You'll be debt free," Fresno Bob explained, deciding to drop the pretenses. "I talked to the other cartels. That gun is tied to some meth labs that are giving the Yo-Yo Brothers trouble. Use it on a couple a hits then ditch it and you'll be able live your life, no more interference from me."

Ziggy knew what he was trying to do. Once blood was spilled, it was hard for people in his family to put the gun back down; family, friends, nothing mattered after that because that's how they had been trained. Ziggy refused to become like his mother.

Turning the end of the gun towards Fresno Bob, he said, "Tell Yoni and Yoshi that they can take care of their own problems. I'm not becoming that guy again."

Fresno Bob moved closer to him. Instinctively, Ziggy twirled the gun around and had it aiming at the mobster again. That didn't stop him as he continued forward, trying to make Ziggy react.

It was getting harder to hold back until the whistling started. Someone was approaching them. Ziggy knew he couldn't let anyone see him like this, making panic buzz around in his head along with the anger. Fresno Bob and this newcomer kept coming closer, not stopping.

"Sta-Stay back!" Ziggy warned. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"It's not about want. This is who you are, on the inside."

Ziggy couldn't take it anymore. Without his consent, his arm found its mark and fired twice. Fresno Bob was fine, so that meant he had shot who had been whistling. He dropped the gun, fearing that he had hurt an innocent bystander.

Turning his head, Ziggy was amazed to see a woman of remarkable beauty holding her arm as it sparked uncontrollably. Either he was suddenly John Connor and she was a Terminator or that was one of Venjix's machines. Neither option seemed to spell out him living for much longer.

"It was an accident!" Ziggy exclaimed. "I'm sorry! It's just a gut reaction. I was startled. You know how that is, right? Wait, you don't. You're a machine. You can't feel. Why am I begging for mercy?"

"Good question," she said, still approaching them slowly. "I had this awesome plan. I was going to trick you into giving me the green morpher by pretending to be human. But, I'm glad. Being human is disgusting. If I could feel sick, I'd be it at even having to put up with the ruse for one second. Instead, we're going to go with this plan."

Using her good arm, Tenaya subdued Ziggy, restraining him around the neck. Ziggy struggled, but she was stronger than him. Personally, it made him feel not very masculine.

"Tell the rangers that I, Tenaya, Generation 7, Human Infiltration Attack-Bot, have taken their pet-"

"Sidekick," Ziggy corrected. "It sounds better."

"I have taken their _sidekick_," Tenaya continued, "and will only return him for the green morpher. If they decide they can go out and find a new puppy to potty train then not only will this one be tortured and beaten but I'll take him to Venjix where I'm sure he'll find a good use for a human slave, even one as pathetic as this."

"Hey!" protested Ziggy. "I'm not-"

His complaint was cut short as Tenaya's hand struck his head. Everything went black. Ziggy's last thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness was that he hoped that Venjix treated his slaves well because he honestly didn't think any of the rangers would make the trade.

* * *

><p>Dillon had been in the lab, training with Doctor K on how to use his suit when he heard the news about Ziggy. The sounds of their voices carried through the Garage towards him as the bickered among themselves.<p>

"This is your fault," Dillon heard Scott accuse someone.

"My fault?" Summer scoffed. "Ziggy isn't a child. I shouldn't have to hold his hand every time he leaves the room."

"Yeah, but you talked me into holding his little auditions. The idea came from him, so we should have instantly assumed it would end in disaster."

"We can cast blame later," Flynn said. "Right now, we need to focus on finding the blighter and how to get him back without trading the morpher."

The words didn't really make sense in Dillon's head until Doctor K sighed and said, "It looks like your Ziggy has messed up. What a surprise."

Glaring at the computer monitor, Dillon wanted to punch it. They had no right to be acting so callously towards Ziggy. Sure when he had first met Ziggy, Dillon had thought the same thing, but he was wrong. The man had more heart than all of the rangers combined. Ziggy didn't have to help them but he did because that's the kind of person Ziggy was, good.

"Why don't we just forget about him?" Scott suggested. "We can't sacrifice the one for the many. The people of Corinth need a series green operator to protect them."

Dillon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He marched gruffly into the Garage, intent on giving Scott a piece of his mind but stopped at the sight of an older, chubbier man with them. There was no why that could be the new green ranger, so who was he?

"What's going on?" asked Dillon suspiciously.

"Ziggy's been kidnapped," Scott sighed. "A new Venjix attack-bot took him and is now holding him ransom. I don't know why I'm not surprised."

A sinking feeling hit him hard in the stomach, making it hard for Dillon to breathe. Ziggy had been kidnapped. His best friend, even though he had known him for only a few day, was being held captive by Venjix's latest creation and none of the other rangers cared.

"He's still one of us," he protested. "Tell me we're not leaving him so they can do who-knows-what to him!"

"The bitch said they'd torture him then make him a slave," the old man said. "You can never trust women like that, though. She reminded me too much of Ziggy's mother."

"And who is this guy?" Dillon questioned. "Why is he here?"

"Robert," he introduced. "I've known Ziggy since he was a baby. We were talking about old times when he got abducted."

Dillon glared at him, wondering if he should punch the bastard. This man was somehow responsible for Ziggy's kidnapping. He could feel it in his gut. Dillon knew somehow that this was the person they had been avoiding when picking up his belongings. If Ziggy had gone out of his way to avoid running into him then there had to be a reason.

Before he could voice any of his concerns, the alarm went off indicating there was a Venjix attack-bot in the area. The other rangers rushed into action, leaving to save the day, not noticing that Dillon hadn't done the same. He wasn't like them. Dillon couldn't sacrifice the one for the many, especially if that one person was Ziggy.

"Ranger Series Black," Doctor K said authoritatively, "why haven't you deployed with the others?"

"I don't care if I have to tear this place apart to find the morpher. We can't leave him in the hands of Venjix. And if everything Robert says is in fact true then Ziggy knows all our secrets. If the enemy gets their hands on him then you know what will happen."

Ziggy would never talk. He'd just spout nonsense until whoever was questioning him gave up but Doctor K didn't know that. Their low opinion of Ziggy could finally be used to his advantage for once.

"Alright," Doctor K finally said. "But realize that you are putting the entire city of Corinth in danger for _your_ Ziggy. I hope you can live with that if anything goes wrong."

"As long as Ziggy is safe then I'm fine with it."

"Now let me run a trace. If I can pick up his communicator signal and-"

"Don't bother," Robert interrupted. "The broad told me where she'd be taking him."

Dillon didn't trust the man but he figured he was stronger than him so if Robert did decide to betray him then Dillon could overpower him. But, he'd worry about betrayal later. Ziggy was what he had to focus on at the moment.

* * *

><p>Slowly Ziggy began to regain consciousness. He didn't realize where he was at first but then his vision began to clear, making a cold wave of fear wash over him. For some reason, Ziggy was in Fresno Bob's office at the racetrack.<p>

Ziggy tried to move but found that he was restrained to the chair with his hands cuffed behind his back and each of his legs tied tightly. Wiggling his fingers, he searched under his leather bracer to find his lock-pick was missing. Only Fresno Bob knew that he kept a spare under there.

"Dammit," he swore angrily to himself.

"Looking for something?" a woman's voice asked.

Scanning over the dimly lit room, Ziggy finally noticed that he wasn't alone. Tenaya, that attack-bot from before, was sitting on Fresno Bob's wet bar, playing with the piece of metal that could have spelled his freedom. That meant that sometime between he was passed out and now, the mobster had betrayed him.

"No, not particularly. At least I don't think so. Why? Is this a scavenger hunt? Oh, or maybe 'I Spy'. I love that game." Looking around the room, he said, "I spy with my little eye-"

"The darkness is gone," she said sadly. "It's a bit disappointing."

"Darkness?" Ziggy croaked. "What darkness? Not that it's very bright in here, but-"

"Your darkness," Tenaya clarified. "It's odd. When I was watching you from line, I could have sworn you were some kind of clown, but seeing you with that man, Fresno Bob, there was an aura of evil and darkness that seemed to radiate off of you. I _want_ to see the darkness again. Show it to me."

"Evil? Me?" he squeaked. "You must have me mistaken for some other lovable rogue."

Hopping off the bar, Tenaya made her way over to Ziggy. He could see that her arm was back to the way it was before he shot her. The possibility of healing nanobots crossed his mind briefly but it seemed more logical that she had it repaired while he was passed out.

"Maybe it's a situational occurrence," she theorized. "Fresno Bob seems to be a pretty sore spot for you. Do you want to know why he's helping me with this little trap for the rangers?"

Ziggy squared his jaw. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"We're getting somewhere, I'm glad." Tenaya smirked at him as she continued, "Fresno Bob told me that if I was able to 'break' you then not only would I have someone to kill the rangers but could also get past any security system I desired. The thought has crossed my mind to just kill you, take the morpher when it's delivered, and call it a job well done. Yet, I'm curious. So, can you? Are you everything it says on the box or did Fresno Bob lie to me?"

"He lied. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just the team sidekick. I can't even fight."

Tenaya gripped his chin and forced him to look up at her. Ziggy tried to calm his anger, but the harder she squeezed, the worse his control became. A growl came deep from within his throat, making Tenaya smile. She let go of him since she had gotten what she wanted.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

"You'll never break me," he huffed. "Fresno Bob should know. He taught me how to handle violent negotiations."

"Who said they'd be violent?"

It seemed like Tenaya wanted to say more on the subject, but a buzzing noise interrupted her. Ziggy knew it was the bell to warn the cartel when any police were coming to talk with them. That must meant Fresno Bob arrived with the morpher.

"They actually came?" whispered Ziggy in surprise.

"Looks like it," she said. "Anyway, that's my cue. Be a good boy while I'm gone."

Exiting the office, Tenaya made the mistake of leaving Ziggy alone. He could still feel the keys to his scooter in his pocket. Since that was a recent addition- Doctor K insisted that their errand boy needed to get around without bothering the other rangers- Fresno Bob didn't know about the extra lock-pick he had.

Gritting his teeth, Ziggy decided to use a trick his mother taught him to get out of handcuffs if he was ever without any tools. He applied pressure to a small bone in his thumb and closed his eyes. Ziggy hated using this method.

* * *

><p>Dillon knew something was up the moment they arrived at the racetrack. Not only had the drive been awkward, but Robert had made some bull excuse to stay behind. Everything spelled trap, but he knew he couldn't morph or it would tip off Ziggy's captors.<p>

Cautiously, he walked into the stands. The place seemed to be empty with no one around; not even jockeys training with their horses. That was when he spotted a lone woman sitting a few seats ahead of him.

He assumed that had to be Tenaya, the woman who had kidnapped Ziggy. What he had gotten out of Robert on the drive over was that she was powerful. Dillon thought he could take her.

"Do you have the morpher?" she asked without glancing at him.

"I need to see Ziggy first."

Tenaya turned her head to look at him. A black visor blocked most of her face except the smirk. Dillon could tell he wasn't going to get to Ziggy that easily.

"So you can save him without giving me what I want? No, I'm not stupid," Tenaya said. "The way I see it is that you give me the morpher and trust I let you see your annoying little puppy again or I walk away."

Dillon gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket. He really was going to put Ziggy's life and freedom over the rest of Corinth's. If he handed this to Tenaya then Venjix would have all their codes but all Dillon could think of was saving Ziggy.

While taking out the morpher and holding it out to her, he said, "Please don't hurt him."

The smug look on her face grew as she got up and approached him. Her hand clamped around the morpher victoriously. Just as Dillon was about to let go, he heard Ziggy's voice from afar.

"Don't do it!" Ziggy screamed, his shouts becoming clearer and seemingly closer.

Looking up, Dillon saw his friend awkwardly leaping over seats with his hand clutched closely to his chest and a bruise forming on his chin. He didn't know why, but the sight of seeing Ziggy injured made him angry. Tenaya had hurt _his_ Ziggy and she had to pay.

Dillon punched the attack-bot hard in the face, efficiently wiping the smirk off her face. They fought each other while struggling for control of the morpher. Their movements were limited because neither could let go or the other would win.

Tenaya was the one to try to break Dillon's hold first by twisting her body like a cat in a way that his arm couldn't bend even with the upgrades. Fortunately, she couldn't keep her hold on it either, making the morpher fly out of her hands to the ground below.

"I've got it!" Ziggy called as he raced down the stairs towards where it fell.

As Ziggy grabbed onto the morpher, Tenaya jumped over the railing. Dillon followed her. He morphed into his suit as quickly as he could, but Tenaya was faster than him and was able to grab on to struggle over the morpher with Ziggy.

Dillon's heart hammered in his chest as he tried to reach them in time. He had almost reached them when Ziggy pulled down on the morphing lever and activated the Series Green suit.

Ziggy was no fighter and even with the suit enhancements, his movements were awkward and unsure. His hand still was clutched firmly to his chest in pain and Dillon knew he had to intervene or Ziggy would get hurt further.

"Get down!" Dillon yelled while pulling out his blaster.

The moment Ziggy was on the ground, Dillon fired at Tenaya. She was unprepared as she was hit full blast and it knocked her to the ground, cracking her visor. Tenaya ran but not before taunting them about another attack-bot who had breached the city walls.

"We have to stop it," Ziggy said. "I might not want to be a Power Ranger, but I'm as close as it's going to get now."

"What about your hand?" asked Dillon in concern.

"This?" he responded, his voice cracking nervously. "It's nothing. A bone in my thumb broke. I'll be fine, though."

"But-"

"I've shot with a broken thumb before. And I'm not rusty at all. So, don't worry. I'll be useful."

Dillon knew he should take Ziggy to the hospital, but there was no time. The other rangers would need his help and it seemed like Ziggy wouldn't stay behind.

With a heavy heart, Dillon helped Ziggy to his feet so they could find the other attack-bot together.

* * *

><p>Ziggy thought the battle had gone well. Sure, he couldn't use his ax properly, but his aim with the blaster was nearly dead on. The others didn't see it that way, though.<p>

No one approved except Dillon. They all had come up with a million reasons why it shouldn't be him and he agreed with them. Ziggy knew he was undeserving, wouldn't have passed any of their tests, and there were other people out there who were better at this than him.

But, he did what he had to do. Ziggy didn't regret the decision he made and would make it again if he was put into another struggle with Tenaya. What was done was done, so he didn't see the point in getting angry or depressed about the situation.

"Ow," Ziggy hissed, being brought back to reality as Summer wrapped his thumb improperly for the seventh time. "Why can't I bandage my own thumb again?"

"And why can't we bring you to a hospital again?" Dillon chimed in.

"Because, I don't trust doctors," Ziggy lied.

He knew if he went to a hospital, Fresno Bob would find him again. The man had ties in all of them. If he didn't, Ziggy doubted there would have been five million dollars worth of medical supplies for him to steal in the back of that truck.

"I think I finally got it this time," Summer said excitedly.

"Everything is still a wee bit unclear for me," Flynn said. "You claim to have broken it yourself, but why, man? Why in God's name would you break your own thumb?"

"I needed to escape!" Ziggy exclaimed. "She was going to kill me!"

"I thought it was 'enslave' before," said Scott. "Why say enslave and mean kill?"

"Tenaya must have not been confident in our want of Ranger Series Green's return," Doctor K rationalized. "While he is the comedic relief, he serves no other purpose to our team. But, if we thought he was to be enslaved and thus might tell the enemy all of our techniques then we would be more inclined to make a rescue attempt. Which is true since that was the only reason I gave Ranger Series Black the morpher."

Ziggy winced. He had suspected that had been reason but to hear it aloud was crushing. Everyone found him annoying and didn't want him around. If it wasn't for the morpher being genetically bound to him, Ziggy would leave the Garage for good.

"I'm tired," Ziggy said with a yawn. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Before anyone could say anything, he left the lab and began walking towards the bedrooms. This really wasn't what he thought it'd be like to be a Power Ranger.

"Zig," Dillon called after him. "Zig, hold on."

"Can this wait until morning?" he asked.

"No, it can't."

Dillon grabbed Ziggy's shoulder and forced him around so they were facing one another. He ran his fingers lightly over Ziggy's bruise, making Ziggy shudder. His touch felt intimate and caring which confused him since all Dillon ever called him was his friend.

"Why?" Ziggy questioned. "Why did you save me?"

"You're my friend and the only person I trust. Why wouldn't I save you?"

"Because-" Ziggy's eyes fell to the ground, his past weighing heavy on his shoulders. "Because I don't deserve to be saved. I'm a bad person."

"Does this have to do with Robert?"

Ziggy squinted in confusion. "Robert? Do you mean Fresno Bob?"

"Yeah, the others must have forgotten about it, but it just resonated in my mind. He said he knew you since you were a baby. Is it true?"

"It is," he confessed. "I back-stabbed him awhile ago. I deserved what I got. He's- He's someone I shouldn't have let down."

"He's the one that betrayed you, not the other way around. You're not a bad person." Ziggy looked away but Dillon followed his gaze. "You're not. If anyone at all has the heart and the bravery to be a Power Ranger then it's you. I'm not worried. You're going to do great."

A small smile played on his lips as Ziggy said, "Thanks."

He really did mean it. No one had ever trusted him or had faith that he would succeed. It was a good feeling to know that someone believed in him.

"And you don't have to force yourself to smile all the time. It's okay to brood."

"Says you," he laughed. "But I really do think I should re-bandage my thumb. Summer will never be a medical doctor."

"How do you even know how to bandage your own thumb?" Dillon asked in concern.

"We had a deal," Ziggy reminded him. "Unless you remember something, I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to about my past."

Dillon eyes went wide with anger, possibly hurt, and Ziggy took that as his cue to hurry up the stairs past him. Ziggy felt bad about saying that. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to break down and tell Dillon the truth. Yet Ziggy knew that Dillon wouldn't want to save him anymore if he knew about his mother or his time with the Scorpion Cartel. It was selfish, but he wanted to keep his friendship- even if he wanted more than that- for as long as he could manage.


End file.
